


Rain is Mean

by Skidz___2527



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst for literally .001 seconds, Fluff, Jeongins pouty, M/M, and tired, chan is whipped, don’t come for me, i know that it rains during the summer in Korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidz___2527/pseuds/Skidz___2527
Summary: Jeongin just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 31





	Rain is Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted so I wanted to keep it short. Constructive criticism is always welcomed to.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was raining—

in summer. 

Jeongin frowned, watching the raindrops flicker heavily against the window panes of his apartment window. The sky was too gloomy, far too dark and heavy for a Wednesday in July. He planned on going out today, maybe going for a walk with Chan and grabbing lunch, spending the day together like they hadn’t done in months. “Jeongin, the more you watch the more upset you’re going to get.” Chan states matter of factly from behind him, voice muffled. Jeongin pouts even more, looking away from the window with one more sorrowful glance before crooning at Chan who was snuggled up under the comforter, brunette tufts sticking out from below the white duvet. “it’s raining! how can it be raining in summer?!” Jeongin questions exasperatedly from his spot next to him on the bed where he sat cross legged near the window. he bites his bottom lip, looking between Chan and the window. who knows, maybe it will stop raining and the sun will come out and the clouds will drift away. “The sky isn’t going to ask you first if you had plans, Innie.” Jeongin grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing when the rain gets heavier. “Well it should.” Chan snickers before opening his arms for the pouting boy to fall into with a coo. Jeongin slumps into Chans form, burrowing his head in his chest and Chan kissed his temple in comfort. “What do we do now?” Jeongin finally asks after a couple moments of comfortable silence. Chan hums in thought, “we could stay in...?” Jeongin groans, looking up at him, “but we did that yesterday.” Chan chuckles, “I thought you loved getting takeout and cuddling.” he pouts playfully and Jeongin sighs, “Of course I do, but we never go out anymore together. We’re always so busy; you with you’re job and my part time and classes. we rarely see each other these days.” Chan feels bad because he knows Jeongin’s right, something always seems to come up and it’s never the right time. “I’m really sorry, baby,” Chan apologizes, and Jeongin sits up with a frown. “You don’t need to apologize for having a job that you love and care about, Channie.” Jeongin sighs, fiddling with Chans fingers in his lap, “I just wish we had more time together.” Chan nods, staring out the window. “How bout we go on a drive.” Chan snaps his head back to Jeongin who has a thoughtful look on his face, pulling the rings off Chan’s fingers. Chan nods, grinning “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
